Say Eyes and A Broken Heart
by VampireKissesUntamed
Summary: This story is a somewhat of a prequel but not really about Azuma's Younoki's past in which he explains to Keiichi Shimizu one night when questioned about his past.


This is a prequel to Demon to my Angel. This story tells of Azuma Younoki's past and why he has sad eyes. This idea was given to me by Devilish Dream so thank you for that idea!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: Please review if you're not too busy. Many thanks for reading! XD

Azuma Younoki was never one to talk about his feelings or his past, but the past hardly stays hidden when your lover is as curious as ever.

"Please Azuma tell me about your past," pleaded Keiichi.

Chuckling Azuma replied,"What would you like to hear my little angel?"

"Everything," Keiichi answered breathlessy and filled with excitement for finally getting Azuma to open up to him about his past.

Laughing whole-heartedly Azuma said after calming down,"That'll be one long story little angel think you can stay up long enough to hear it,"

Pouting slightly with a blush on his face,"Humph, of course I can."

"Very well my little angel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story of Azuma past begins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My parents were Akane Younoki and Ichijou Younoki. My mother was then sixteen when she learned she was to be promised to my father. She wasn't thrilled to married to him, and she made that very clear. You see my father was enthralled by her. He was endlessly trying to win her heart. He would go out of his way to walk her home from school so he could be near her. My mother on the other hand pretended he didn't exist and always ignored him when he was around. Always saying," I don't know why you bother it's not going to change my mind about liking you." My father would smile and say nothing but keep walking with her until she was back home. It wasn't until way later that he finally captured her heart. It was a grey, foggy afternoon when it was to be raining. My mother, that day, had forgotten her umbrella so she had to walk in the rain. The rain though was coming down in buckets, and my father that day was late to going to get her like he always would, but family business had kept him at home. My mother was drench from head to toe and the storm had gotten worse. Lighting was visible, thunder thundering, and the wind blew harshly. My mother had gotten as far as she could until she decided to take shelter under a building that was ironically across from my father house. He was near the window when he spotted her. He immediately rushed out to get her with an umbrella in hand. He reached her and offered his coat.

With her teeth shattering from the cold she took the coat and said,"Th-th-than-nks"

Smiling my father said," Would you please consider staying with me long enough to dry yourself, and until the rain stops?"

She smiled at him for the first time and said,"I would love to."

After that day my mother and father were a bit closer and eventually fell in love, and had me.

It was a dream, my childhood, filled with endless happy memories, laughter, music, and I was content to stay like that forever. But all things must come to an end... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end story telling~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What happened that changed?" asked Keiichi.

"I'm sorry my little angel, but it's not a story that I would like for you to hear. It's not one that has a happy ending," said Azuma with downcast eyes.

Keiichi squirmed not knowing what to do, but held Azuma's hand comfortingly.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to just know I'm here for you if you need me." said Keiichi laying his head in Azuma's lap comfortingly.

Gently Azuma lovingly stroked Keiichi's hair whispering words of comfort and gratitude.

"Lets get you to bed little one." said Azuma lifting Keiichi in his arm and placing him on the bed.

"Aren't you getting in?" asked Keiichi sleepily.

"I will in a while little angel," said Azuma kissing Keiichi on the forehead, "Now sleep."

A few minutes later Keiichi was in deep sleep.

Azuma walked to the window and looked out into the darkened sky thinking about the past.

'What drove you to kill your own brother and sister-in-law Uncle? And leaving me alive. I can't believe it was mere jealousy that drove you that far. And to but salt in my wounds you even killed my wife and my unborned child. I loved them so dearly. I had finally found normalcy in all the chaos around me, and yet you ripped it from me yet again. It nearly killed me that I was willing to take my life. The only thing that kept me from doing it was my little angel Keiichi who so reminds me of my first love that I fell in love at first sight. He gave me the life I have long for and this time I swear you'll not take it from me. I will kill you Uncle where ever you are...

The End

A/N: I hope this would live up to your expectations Devilish Dreams and to all my readers out there. I will more than likely have another story to follow this up if I don't have a writers' block. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please do review I would really appreciate it, thanks! Sorry apparently it didnt' upload the rest of the story but here's the rest.


End file.
